Laparoscopic surgery is a surgical technique in which operations in the abdomen are performed through small incisions (usually 0.5-1.5 cm). There are a number of advantages to the patient with laparoscopic surgery versus an open surgical procedure. These include reduced pain due to smaller incisions and hemorrhaging, and shorter recovery time.
Laparoscopic surgery is accomplished using a laparoscope. There are two types: (1) a telescopic rod lens system, that is usually connected to a video camera (single chip or three chip), or (2) a digital laparoscope where the charge-coupled device is placed at the end of the laparoscope, eliminating the rod lens system. Also attached is a fiber optic cable system connected to a ‘cold’ light source (halogen or xenon), to illuminate the operative field, inserted through a cannula or trocar to view the operative field. The abdomen is usually insufflated, or essentially blown up like a balloon, with carbon dioxide gas. This elevates the abdominal wall above the internal organs like a dome to create a working and viewing space. The camera on a movable stick can be inserted into the abdominal cavity, but has limited degree of motion and line of sight.
A fundamental problem in general laparoscopic surgery is that surgeons do not easily have line-of-sight access to internal organs. Inflating the abdominal cavity with CO2 does not provide line-of-sight access, as organs may still be in the way. Various approaches currently exist to make it easier for surgeons to get access to fields of interest for a surgical procedure, but each has limitations.
In addition, CO2 embolism, although rare, is potentially a fatal risk of laparoscopic surgery. CO2 embolisms occur by the inadvertent insertion of the Veress needle into the blood vessels either on the abdominal wall, peritoneal, or open vessels on organs (e.g., liver surface during gall bladder dissection).
Equipment and methods for improving laparoscopic surgery are desired.